


Friends + Family

by goodloser



Series: Dojima Family Game Night [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Animal Death, Comedy, Established Relationship, Ficlet, High School, M/M, Muteness, Physical Disability, Reality TV, in this AU yuu and souji are twins and yuu is mute ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodloser/pseuds/goodloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dojima family with twins Narukami Yuu and Souji, as well as their friends, star in a reality TV show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone settles down to watch the premier of a reality show they all took part in.

Crowded in front of the TV in the Dojima family living room, the crew was just tuning in to watch the pilot of _Friends + Family_ \- it was a new, underground reality show, but that wasn't _exactly_ why they were so excited. This premier would signify some of the cast's first ever appearances on the little screen; Yuu, Souji, Yosuke, and Chie, to be specific. Everyone else had already beaten them to the punch.

The opening played, bright and unfamiliar; a presenter announced the premise while flashy colours introduced the family to the audience, painted over stock footage of Inaba and clips selected for the audience's amusement. Souji's was him walking down the stairs in his "I Love Nanako" outfit. Hers was her hugging the television - the very same they were seeing this on right now, it was surreal - as the Junes ad played. Yuu's was him doing poses with his sweet-ass ninja sword (well, _he_ thought it was pretty damn sweet) and as the show phased into Yosuke's they felt the need to point out that the two were dating. It _was_ true, but maybe a little unnecessary.

As soon as the shot changed to the confessional room, Yosuke's eyebrows raised and his jaw dropped. They were _airing_ these? He thought they were completely private, and used them as such, which meant...

"I once had a dream, that," the on-screen Yosuke chuckles nervously and it's no wonder because "me and Yuu were doing it on Dojima's bed, and I was wearing lingerie,"

Dojima stands up and turns so fast that for a second everyone remembers he's a cop, and there is a fire burning in his frown as he points to the door and orders "out", and it's _remarkable_ how silent a room can be when, in the background, the TV plays a clip of the grey-haired police officer throwing up in the toilet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short clip from the programme _Friends + Family_. Yosuke is actually a fairly popular character on it, but for all the wrong reasons.

"I’m a pretty popular guy at school, y’know. I have loads of friends."

The camera switched from Yosuke in the confession room to the _friends_ cast of _Family + Friends_ , sat in their classroom at Yasogami High. There he was, sat indeed with his friends Yuu, Chie, and Yukiko, looking pretty happy until the shot swung round to show Souji the shining socialite surrounded with schoolmates. Yosuke’s crew clearly paled in comparison.

Back at the confession room, he stretched and leant back on the chair. “Oh yeah. They love me.”

Again in the classroom, he said “I am not a happy bunny,” to which Yukiko burst into tears. Chie managed to both soothe her and shoot him daggers.

[Her rabbit just died,] signed Yuu.

"Not USA-chan…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is short but I blame my friend for giving me no prompts whatsoever. I'm an uncreative guy, what can I say.


End file.
